Mistaken Flirting
by Wiccagirl24
Summary: Tony meets an important person, and gets Gibbs slapped for the first time. AU, following up 'Timeline, redeux.'


Disclaimer: When I am rich I will buy NCIS, or at least get a key to the set. Until then, only the ideas are mine.

A/N: This is all dragonessasmith's fault, so I made her beta it. It's in the same verse as 'Timeline, redeux' and for that reason is an AU fic.

II

He's sitting at his desk, rewriting a report for the third time, when she steps off the elevator. Her winter coat is too thick, but her jeans fit just right, showing curves in all the right places. There is something familiar about her, and he tries to figure out where he might have seen her before. Not on a case: he's been at NCIS for less then three months and would recognize anyone connected to an investigation. For the same reason, he's sure that she doesn't work in the building. She walks through the space with a sureness that speaks of familiarity; she's not a newbie, but Tony's pretty sure she's not an agent either. For one thing she's a little too young. College aged, if he had to make a guess.

"Hey," he says as she approaches the bullpen. He gives her his most charming smile, which she returns with one of her own.

"You must be the new agent," she greets. Her hand is held out, but instead of shaking it he raises her fingers up and brushes his lips lightly against the tips.

"Tony DiNozzo, at your service."

"Well you're certainly a change from the last guy." She takes off her jacket, hanging it up on the partition wall next to his desk. Underneath is a sweater of deep crimson, and he takes a moment to admire it before answering.

"Is that a good thing?" he finally asks.

"I don't know. He was only here for a couple of months."

"Working for Gibbs, I'm surprised he lasted that long," Tony jokes. He likes and respects his new boss, but he is not any easy man to work for.

"Gibbs working you hard?" she asks, laughter in her words.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Tony returns.

"It may be hard to believe, but he only runs you into the ground if he thinks you have potential. If he didn't think you'd make a good agent, he'd wash his hands of you."

"You know Gibbs?" He asks the question even though he's sure of the answer. He's still trying to figure her out when Abby runs into the bullpen.

"Tony!" she exclaims.

"Just a minute," he stalls. "I'm getting to know... I'm sorry, I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Kelly," she replies.

"Tony, you really should know..." Abby waves a file in the air, trying to get his attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kelly," Tony says smoothly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," Kelly shakes her head, taking just a moment to throw Abby a wink. "I'm just waiting here for my dad. I drove down from school this morning for winter break, and he's taking me out for lunch."

Abby laughs, and decides to sit back and watch the show. After all, she tried to warn Tony. Now he's on his own.

"Any chance you'd blow your old man off and come to lunch with me instead?"

His query is greeted by a smack to the back of his head, and he stumbles forward a step from the surprise.

"No, she's not i blowing off her old man /i ," Gibbs stands behind him, looking fiercer then Tony's ever seen him look, and he knows that he's made a huge mistake. He looks around the room for help. Abby's sitting on a desk with a hand covering her mouth to muffle her giggles, but Kelly takes pity on him.

"He was only teasing, dad," She steps around Tony and wraps her arms around the glowering agent, kissing him on the cheek.

"Dad?" is all Tony manages to say.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. Dad. You have a problem with that?" He somehow manages to smile at his daughter and glare at his probie at the same time.

"No sir…I mean boss."

"Good. Now get back to work. I'll be back in an hour," Gibbs and Kelly walk to the elevator. Abby follows, pausing in front of Tony long enough to give him a sympathetic smile and a pat on the arm.

Tony sighs, and returns to his report. Maybe when he's finished with it he'll go down to autopsy and quiz Ducky about the Gibbs family...


End file.
